winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Heartbeatix Club
Heartbeatix Club is a spin-off series that is inspired by the 10th Pretty Cure series, Doki Doki Precure. The motif for this series is Love and the four types of love as the story progresses. Plot The story begins as a princess named Madrigal Aria faces an evil army called the Downbeat Army who invaded her planet in order to destroy the positive in everyone on Ancorias, the second planet of hope. The planet is nearly destroyed, Madrigal is sent to Earth for safety, changing her name to an earthly one, and to become a idol in hopes of spreading happiness and to keep things positive. One day, a girl named Aimee encounters a monster called a Downermon and obtains the Heart-A-Phone, allowing her to transform into a fairy. Later on, the group meets a guardian fairy named Catherin who is also in search for the Love Spark to keep from the army, however little did they know the Love Spark is within a dark fairy named Bianca, who is also Catherin's long lost sister. Characters Heartbeatix Members *[[Aimee (Heartbeatix Club)|'Aimee']], Fairy of Love: Aimee is curious and optimistic. Other students see her as ditzy because of her hastiness in result of her being clumsy, but she is a girl who wants to spread love around. But when it comes to a guy liking her, ironicly Aimee is sometimes oblivious to this. Also, she is a fan of the famous idol, Madison Ash. She introduces herself as "The Lovely Heartbeat! I am Aimee, Fairy of Love!" and her catchphrase is "You can't stop this love!" *[[Marina (Heartbeatix Club)|'Marina']], Fairy of Water: Marina is an honest, responsible and a straight A student who cares about her best friend. She is kind-hearted and acts as a big sister to Aimee. She introduces herself as "The Honest Heartbeat! I am Marina, Fairy of Water!" *[[Madison|'Madison/Princess Madrigal Aria Nanne']], Fairy of Dreams: Madison is self confident, strong and kind. She strives to maintain her status as an idol in order to spread happiness through her music. She loves to make friends, loves fashion but focuses on teamwork and saving her kingdom. Though in the first few episodes, she may come off as cold and sassy. She can be serious when it comes to her kingdom. She arrived on Earth and took the name of Madison after the invasion on Ancorias. She introduces herself as "The Dreaming Heartbeat! I am Madison, Fairy of Dreams!" *[[Christina (Heartbeatix Club)|'Christina']], Fairy of Reflections: Christina is elegant but has a stubborn demeanor. She tries her best to be nice, but doesn't know how to aproach because of her strict and rich upbringing. But she has a heart of gold once she opens up. She introduces herself as "The Reflective Heartbeat! I am Christina, Fairy of Reflections!" *[[Catherin|'Catherin']], Fairy of Gemstones: Catherin is stoic and quiet at first, but later opens up to have a sincere heart. Her priorities is to find the Love Spark and protect it from the Downbeat Army. She was inspired by the King and Queen and attended the Lightshine Academy, in which she became a prodigy. Her final test is to show her skills in magic and combat, though the trial was tough, she proved that she wouldn't give up and nearly pushed to her limit. As she succeeded, Catherin gained her Magic Heartbeatix. Caridad revealed that she has seen her trial, Catherin was made as one of the Royal Guards from Caridad's Kingdom. She introduces herself as "The Heartbeat of Radiance! I am Catherin, Fairy of Gemstones!" *[[Bianca (Heartbeatix Club)|'Bianca']], Fairy of Light: TBA Allies *[[Lady Caridad|'Lady Caridad/Queen Caridad']]: Caridad is the Queen of Sanctimonia and wife of King Erasmus. She has a wise and nurturing personality, and also serves as the Heartbeatix's mentor. *[[Lulu|'Lulu']]: Aimee's bonded rabbit-like fairy pet. Lulu is an energetic and compassionate fairy pet. She can be loud because of her exuberant personality. *[[Clover (Heartbeatix Club)|'Clover']]: Christina's bonded poodle-like fairy pet. Clover can get annoyed or angered if someone mistakens him as a girl because of his appearance. He can be strict with Christina to act polite and show kindness towards others. But his personality is that of a gentleman and have manners. *[[Tune (Heartbeatix Club)|'Tune']]: Madison's bonded cat-like fairy pet. Tune is a smart and soft-spoken, she is loyal to Madison and her fellow teammates. *[[Nini|'Nini']]: Marina's bonded duck-like fairy pet. Nini is reliable and informative, she can be encouraging and does have her moments of cheerfulness, but she's not as cheerful as Lulu. *[[Blanchie|'Blanchie']]: Catherin's bonded bear-like fairy pet. He is the oldest out of the six mascots and the most mature. He can be stern sometimes, but mostly helpful in tough situation. He acts as an older brother to Noirie. *[[Noirie|'Noirie']]: Bianca's bonded panda-like fairy pet. Like his partner, Noirie is mischievous and playful, often gets into trouble. He and Blanchie have a brotherly relationship, as to their partners are sisters. Downbeat Army *'Luca': TBA *'Mara': TBA *'Donovan': TBA * Deirdra: TBA * Envias: TBA * Gourmand: TBA *'Shadow King/King Erasmus': TBA *'Downer King': TBA Episodes *Start of the Heart *The Waves of Honesty *When Will Her Reflection Show *The Dreamer with a Voice *No Helping Hand *The Woman of Mystery *Birthday Crash *Irreplaceable Leader *A Dream Awakening *The Past is in the Past *Singer at School *Lean, Mean, Clover Queen *Straight A Stress *Dreaming Beauty *Will the Real Fairies Stand Up? *Caridad's Song *For the Love of Aimee *Marina For President *Bianca's Day Out *TBA *TBA *The Spark Seeker *Story of a Maiden's Love *The Silver Touch *TBA *You've Got A Friend in Me *Tears Made of Silver *Deliver Our Emotions *To Hatch an Egg *Of Pixies and Pandas *Bamboo Bonds *Let Her Heart Reach *A Heart of Gold *TBA *TBA *Radiant Emotions *Thomas's Got a Brand New Date *The Test of Friendship *Family Comes First *Always Here to Help *TBA *TBA *TBA *Happy Heartbeat Holidays *When Hearts Become True *Fear or Freedom *The Countdown Begins *The Final Heartpounding Battle *Can't Stop Our Love (Finale) Movies * Heartbeatix Club: The Diamond Nutcracker Items * Heart-A-Phone * Compact-A-Beat * Fantasia Staff * Lovely Beat Seeds * Royal Beat Seeds * Golden Beat Seeds * Diamond Beat Seed (Aimee's; Movie Only) Songs *Happy and Lucky Heartbeatix! (Theme Song) * Dreams In The Sky (Ending Song) *Heartbeating Love (Second Ending Song) Trivia *This series is based on DokiDoki Precure with some possible elements. *This is also the first series where the girls' hair color gets changed in their fairy form. This returns in Chargix Club with Harley's hair from dark blonde to bright red. *Some of the Downbeat Army are inspired by Seven Deadly Sins: **Mara represents Pride, Deirdra represents Wrath, Gourmand represents Gluttony, Luca represents Lust, Envias represents Envy, Donovan represents Greed. *Because King Erasmus didn't make his kingdom well protected nor take it too seriously, he represents Sloth. *Originally, only a few of the Downbeat subordinates were supposed to be inspired by the Deadly Sins. *Heartbeatix Club is the fifth series in which families (Including Madison's manager, Nancy) learn about the fairies' identities. The first is Smilix Club, the second is Destinix Club if you count Alex's friends, and the third is Chargix Club and the fourth is Petitix Club and again if you count Leah. Category:Teams Category:AnimeQueen97 Category:Fairies Category:Heartbeatix Club